


[Podfic] me and you and you and you, by verity

by ad_astra_03



Series: [Podfic] Five Have a Wonderful Time [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi, OT4, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: This is an audiofic of verity's story "me and you and you and you."Author's Summary: Ronon's evening mother must be rolling in her grave right now.Specs: 00:09:35 | 9.2 MB





	[Podfic] me and you and you and you, by verity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [me and you and you and you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344644) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Thanks to verity for the enthusiastic blanket permission to podfic!

Title: me and you and you and you  
Author: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/verity/profile)[**verity**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/verity/)    
Reader: [](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**adastra03**](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/)   
Rating: Mature  
Specs: 00:09:35 | 9.2 MB  
  
Summary: Ronon's evening mother is probably rolling in her grave right now.   
  
Read the Text: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344644).  
Download the Audiofic: [here](https://mega.nz/#!b54kxSaD!JGmVF8_zQfUqIrRbn3CT6BZkYPvYu_axGofJyyTtVAI).

Crossposted: at [Dreamwidth](http://adastra03.dreamwidth.org/5067.html) and the Audiofic Archive [link coming soon]. 


End file.
